Kakita Hideshi
Kakita Hideshi was a bushi and duelist of the Crane Clan. Early Years Family Hideshi's mother had been a Daidoji, and his mother's father fought in the armies of the Crane in the Battle of Oblivion's Gate. He returned, and wed, and died fighting the Lion Clan a few years later. Preparations, Part II, by Lucas Twyman, Nancy Sauer, Brian Yoon, and Fred Wan Appearance and Demeanor Hideshi was almost the perfect example of a Crane samurai. He had strong, handsome features and was undeniably skilled with a blade. He was dedicated to the virtues of bushido, and his future would be bright if he could overcome his main flaw. Letters and Bios I He was notable for being the yojimbo of the Asahina Daimyo, Asahina Beniha, and for being a bearer of one of the Gifts of Ryoshun, the Talisman of Gaki-do. Studies Hideshi was a young student at the Kakita Dueling Academy, showing great promise. His sensei however told him that his skill with a blade did not justify how he acted to those around him. He came off as cold and hostile, and would have to change his attitudes if he was going to succeed at the dojo. Hideshi was bewildered, because from his point of view it was the other students who were hostile to him. He was also concerned because his parents had pulled every favor they could to get him into the school. His failure here would shame his family forever. Solution After contemplating his situation, Hideshi determined that the problem could be solved in the same way any Kakita would solve any problem; with the determined application of skill. He began studying the arts of conversation so that he could dispel the false impressions he had incurred in others by simply talking to them. He began studying ikebana to have polite topics readily available, and his reputation amongst his classmates steadily improved. Even his sensei became impressed with Hideshi's drive. Duties Following his gempukku Hideshi has a series of important assignments before being chosen to be the personal champion of Asahina Beniha. His ability to hold his own in polite conversation would be a real asset to the courtier. Hideshi himself relished his new found possibilities. Shinden Asahina His first journey as Beniha's yojimbo was to Shinden Asahina, were Beniha met the Asahina Daimyo Asahina Keitaro, who had a strange appearance. Acts of Virtue, by Nancy Sauer This year he was found murdered. Celestial Tournament After the Celestial Tournament was announced, the contenders began to be chosen. Beniha believed Doji Yasuyo would be the Crane election, but Hideshi saw Daidoji Kikaze as better choice. Celestial Jitte During his duties with Beniha, his charge was approached by a stranger bearing a box, but no clan or family affiliation. She accepted the box, only to find out it contained the Celestial Jitte, weapons last seen in the possesion of an onisu. Both were deeply concerned with this. The Jitte were turned over to the Emerald Magistrates and Hideshi sought the council of his uncle as to the possible threat to his charge. Chosen of Ryoshun Hideshi, along with several others including his charge, were summoned by Ryoshun to Meido to be chosen as followers to either the Voice of the Jade Sun or the Voice of the Obsidian Moon. The Tenth Kami warned the Emerald Empire was to be tested, tested as it had never been before. They must prepare mankind for the trials ahead, and to remind him of the favor of the Celestial Heavens. Each was gifted with an item crafted from the essence of one Spirit Realm to help them in their service to the Voices. Gift of Ryoshun, Part II, by Shawn Carman Hideshi chose the Talisman of Gaki-do. Scenes from the Empire, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Winter Court - 1170 Beniha attended winter court at Kyuden Bayushi in winter 1170-1171, and Hideshi followed. The War of Dark Fire, Part 10, by Shawn Carman Unsanctioned duel In 1171 Hideshi came to Mura Sabishii Toshi, where Beniha was dealing with a Mantis courtier, Yoritomo Gihei, stopping his advances to regain control of the city. Yoritomo Isoshi, a bushi in Gihei's delegation asked Hideshi for the honor of a duel of skill. The Crane saw it as a lie, a way to remove him as Beniha's yojimbo during the conversations between both clans, and killed Isoshi during the duel. The dead's spirit streamed towards the talisman of Gaki-do and made itself a part of it. Scenes from the Empire 3, by Nancy Sauer and Rusty Priske Destroyer War During the Destroyer War he saw a detachment of Daidoji Iron Warriors and a force of Mirumoto Elite Guard fought an oni which had escaped from the Destroyers enslavement. Hideshi dealt the final blow ensuring his charge was safe. The State of the Empire Plague In 1172 Asahina and Hideshi were at the village of Kibi Mura. A fire began and the villagers were attacked by zombies. Hideshi was surrounded by the undead and his life was saved by Beniha, who directed the fire against the mob, which burnt the raised deads. Beniha was forced by her yojimbo to flee, leaving the village undefended against more undead lurking about. Scenes from the Empire, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, & Shawn Carman He had looked at her with a monster's eyes, which made Beniha's attitude to change. Shadowed Hearts, by Nancy Sauer Rumors The Crane court was filled with a rumor about Hideshi and Benika had become lovers. Doji Umakai (Empire at War flavor) Scorpion wards During a visit to the Embassy of the Scorpion as soon as he crossed the threshold of the embassy, he came under some sort of attack. It ended as soon as we left. Hideshi had been affected by the Scorpion wards against the taint, whose grip on Hideshi was increasing. The Shadow Court, by Nancy Sauer Hideshi did not realize he was corrupted, and expected the aches came from Scorpion shugenja trying to importune Beniha. Hideshi was met by Bayushi Kindebu, who had noted Hideshi's pain, and menaced to tell his secret if he did not spy on his charge. Hideshi knew he was right, the taint had begun to take a step into his soul. But he could not tolerate any threat to his lover, so Hideshi called upon the Talisman of Gaki-do. Several Gaki murdered and consumed Kindebu, no one trace remained of the Scorpion. Scenes from the Empire 16, by Rusty Priske, Nancy Sauer, and Shawn Carman Southern front In 1173 Hideshi joined the southern front of the war, in the Hare lands near Meidochi alongside Imperial forces led by the Uruwashii ronin Shimekiri. In the heat of the combat he saw the amazing feats of a warrior, and his supernatural speed and perception revealed him as a member of the Lost. Hideshi's first reaction was to take the ronin's life, but Arima parlayed about the opportunity of his action, which would reduce one defender against the forces of Kali-Ma. Hideshi agreed with rage and left him unharmed. The Destroyer War, Part 9, by Shawn Carman Failure The Destroyer War had ended, and a tainted Hideshi quickly recovered from the wounds he took there, as happened those who wore the blessings of Jigoku. Beniha had been challenged by a samurai who was under the assumption that Hideshi was still unable to serve as Beniha's champion. Hideshi had decided to hide and clean his stain dying in the duel. This deat was a honorable one, and would let his lover far from any scandal or shame. When in the duel Hideshi heard the sounds of a draw his taint overcame him, and his opponent fell under his blade. Hideshi had never failed Beniha before. Scenes from the Empire 18, by Nancy Sauer, Robert Denton, Yoon Ha Lee, and Shawn Carman Spider was not an option After the end of the Destroyer War the Spider Clan had been elevated to Great Clan. Hideshi met Daigotsu Arima, now a servant of the Empire, who knew Hideshi was tainted. He told Hideshi he had to embrace his blessings, and to swear fealty to the Spider. Hideshi still saw him as a Crane, and for Crane to be tainted was treason. He rejected this possibility. Flowers in Darkness, by Nancy Sauer Exposing himself Hideshi realized his clan could no longer rely on his obedience, because he could not be sure his actions were his own. He moved to the Crane Court and knelt in front of the Crane Clan Champion Doji Domotai. The Kakita Daimyo Kakita Noritoshi was dead and his succesor was still not confirmed, so Domotai was Hideshi's Lady. He requested the Crane Champion permission for seppuku, and told he was tainted. Beniha managed to present the situation as a loyal servant advising of an enemy, and Domotai granted. Daidoji Kimpira kept him under guard. Death Hideshi committed seppuku in front of Kakita Idzuki and Beniha, among others. He wrote his last haiku shortly before the three cuts. External Links ]] * Kakita Hideshi (The Heaven's Will) See Also * Kakita Hideshi/Meta Category:Crane Clan Members